Heart of the  Renaissance
by TheTwilightMoon
Summary: WARNING: MARY-SUE STORY. Read Author's Note for full description. When Amelia Hill is made Abstergo's new Genetic Researcher, she has no idea she'll litterally be thrown into the Italian Renaissance in order to live Ezio's lost memories. EzioxOC
1. Animus

**Author's Note:**** H'OKAY. Before anyone starts ranting and raving at me, THIS IS MY FIRST EVER MARY-SUE FIC. I personally enjoy reading them myself. I mean really: who doesn't want to secretly be thrown into their very favourite world? I KNOW I DO. Anyway, heedeth my warning readers! THIS IS A MARY-SUE STORY. If you don't like, don't read. :) I just started playing Assassin's Creed recently, and found that poor Ezio can NEVER seem to catch a break when it comes to women! I mean look at the evidence! (*NOTE: SPOILER ALERT) 1) Cristina: The love of Ezio's life, remarries, and then effing DIES. 2) Rosa (yes, I like her ok?) Nothing really goes on with them, though it should've! They've been cute. 3) Caterina: Stupid woman sleeps with the guy, FOR POLITICS, then LEAVES. SRSLY. –sigh- Anyway, please R&R! This is purely for fun's sake, since I've never ventured into the Realm of the Dreaded Mary-Sue! –insert gasps here- So no hating! Suggestions welcome as always! If it seems as though people are getting out of character, or if the information I am using isn't game-correct (of historically correct) PLEASE SAY SO. I don't want to look like an idiot XD Just a fun little project I've taken up. So, without further adieu: ENJOY.**

Chapter I:

Animus

_Year: _2012

_Location: _Denver, USA. Abstergo Industries

The doors to the great metallic building soundlessly slide open, and a tall, thin man with a greying beard and short greying hair entered. He was closely followed by a group of about five or six young people, ranging between the ages of eighteen and twenty five. They trailed behind the older man like lost children, watching his every move with intense observation. Finally, the old man turned to face the little group. His name was Warren Vidic.

"Good afternoon to all of you!" He said cheerfully, extending his arms in greeting. The little group of students immediately whipped out notepads and began scribbling furiously. "As you all know, Abstergo Industries is in need of a new scientist to work closely with me as a researcher. I have hand-picked you all for a tour and later an interview, to see which one of you will qualify for this particular position."

At that moment, a young woman of about eighteen years of age raised her hand, "Um, excuse me Mr. Vidic, if I may." Vidic gestured warmly to the young woman. "I'm sorry, my name is Amelia Hill, and I was just wondering, if we were to get this job, what exactly would we be doing?" Her eyes were a green grey, and her hair was so dark it was almost black. Her skin was smooth and almost ashen looking and she had perfectly straight, white teeth.

At her comment, Vidic smirked, "Well Miss Hill that is for the person chosen to find out." He turned to the rest of the group. "Our...family, if you'd like to refer to us as such, has elected not to further our discussions on what exactly the chosen one will be doing. This is for the sole reason that we want the person we choose to feel that they have truly been accepted into Abstergo Industries; to be a part of our little family or scientific warriors." At this statement, Vidic chuckled to himself in a way that made Amelia's stomach churn unpleasantly. She made a mental note to just keep her thoughts to herself from then on, and to just listen to what she was told to do.

_Later_

After what felt like forever, all the students were asked in separately for their interviews. One by one they went in, and one by one they came out, pale and nervous looking. Amelia was becoming more and more agitated with each passing moment. Why hadn't she been called in yet? Was she not what Abstergo was looking for? Did Vidic hate her for her comment earlier? _What was going on?_

Finally, after what felt like forever, the last student exited Vidic's office, and Amelia was finally called in. She entered the clear, white, metallic room, and found Vidic seated behind a desk, his pale fingers folded on his work-space. He gave a smile that did not reach his cold eyes, and she nervously sat down as he gestured to the incredibly white chair across from him. As she took her seat, he raised his pale eyes to her.

"You know why I asked you in last, don't you Miss Hill?"

For a moment Amelia was struck dumb. "Uh, no sir, I can't." She then blushed and added hurriedly, "Is it because I asked about what we'd be doing? I'm sorry sir, I was only curious. I like to know what I'm getting myself into before I, well, get into it."

At this Vidic laughed, "Ah my dear girl! There is no need to apologize! I did not ask you in here last to ridicule you, I asked you in here last to tell you the good news!"

Her heart skipped a beat, "You...what?"

He smiled at her again, though his smile still made her nervous. "You've got the job young lady!"

Her mouth fell open, "I—really? _Really?_ T-thank you! I, but, _how_?"

Vidic patted her shaking hand that rested on the desk, "My dear, you showed exceptional skills this afternoon with both technology and medicine. You are clearly well beyond your years in intelligence. And thus, you have been selected for the position of my newest genetic researcher."

Amelia could hardly believe her ears. She had been picked. Of all people! She just sat there, trying to register everything that had just happened. She was only vaguely aware of Vidic going to his intercom, and telling his security guards to escort the remainder of the students out of Abstergo Industries. He then returned to his desk, and sat down across from her again. At this point, she had finally registered the last thing Vidic had said to her.

"Hang on," she said slowly, "you said I'm your new genetic researcher? What is that? It doesn't sound like anything you tested on us today."

Vidic leaned back in his chair now, regarding her with a mildly interested look. "Tell me Amelia, how much do you know about the Italian Renaissance?"

Well that was a haphazard statement. "Uh, enough sir. I was originally going to major in Historical Studies at the Denver University, but then I heard about this opportunity, and I knew I couldn't pass this up." She tried to give him her best new-student smile, and he seemed to buy it.

"Good; that is good to hear Miss Hill. Now, what about Templars? Or Assassins?"

Now he had really piqued her interest. "Well I know the Templars were among the most famous of the Western Christian military orders; they were knights."

Vidic smiled, "And assassins?"

She shrugged, "I can't say I know a lot. I never really was interested in ninjas." She giggled to herself, and Vidic's smiled faltered a tad.

"Not ninjas young lady: _assassins_. The two are very different. You see, the assassins I speak of are actually a group that still exist today, as well as the Knights Templar."

Her blood ran cold, "I-I'm sorry?"

He leaned towards her now, his eyes steely, "They are _real_ Miss Hill, and I am a member of the modern Templar Order. We hunt the filthy assassins that still pollute our world."

She stared at him, "B-but, what do you want with me then?"

Vidic rose from his chair and turned away from her, "My old genetic researcher, Lucy Stillman, turned out to be an assassin herself, and escaped with Subject 17. She betrayed our order, and thus I find myself in need of a new genetic researcher to replace her; one who will not betray my trust." He turned to look at Amelia now, "Will you be that researcher Miss Hill?"

She slowly stood now, "What exactly would I be doing? Not killing anyone surely! And why are you hunting them anyway?"

Vidic regarded her, "We hunt them because our ancestors hunted them. It is our way, and we will not rest until all of the assassins that reside in this world are eliminated. And as for what you will be doing: you are going to figure out why when one is in the Animus; the Sequences go from 11 straight to 14."

"So all I'm going to do is figure out things about sequences?" Amelia asked, choosing her words carefully. "What sequences, and why?"

"In the past, we have had 17 Subjects, all of which are descendants of historical assassins. Our latest assassin, Ezio Auditore, has given us some difficulty. As our subjects have been in the Animus, they have skipped ahead two sequences, and for some reason or another, we cannot access his memories in between 11 and 14."

She looked confused again, "So why probe his memories?"

He smirked, "To find out where they are hiding of course."

She still didn't look convinced, but nonetheless, she complied. "Alright, I'll do it. What do you need me to do?"

Vidic looked pleased now. "Here's I'll set up the Animus for you." He strode over to the door nearby and opened it, revealing another room, one with large windows, and a white doctor looking table that Amelia took to be the Animus. Vidic walked over to it and flipped a switch, causing the machine to whir to life. Amelia watched him as he clicked a few buttons, and then turned to her.

"All you need to do his just skim through the memories we already have stored here, and tell me if you come across and irregularities, and if you seem to find a pattern or something like that." She nodded mutely; he set the date in the Animus, and headed for the door. Before he left, he turned back to her, "Welcomes to our family Amelia Hill." She watched him go, her face still. She waited for him to close the door before she started freaking out.

"OH MY GOD." She half screamed, half rasped. "That guy is _insane; _a Templar hunting _assassins?_ And I'm supposed to just go onto this massive computer and look through the memories of this dead Italian guy to see why we can't access his other ones? GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK!" She angrily kicked the Animus, and it made a loud beeping sound, causing her to leap back in terror. She then cautiously walked around the Animus, and looked at the large computer near it. _I thought this was going to be a temp job!_ She thought, _that I was going to get to maybe be Vidic's assistant! But no, I get to probe some guy's brain. Lovely._

She noticed that up on the screen there was the image of a man who looked to be in his perhaps late twenties or early thirties. He wore a white hood, and had tan skin, with brown eyes. He was quite handsome, Amelia thought. He must be Ezio Auditore da Firenze, she mused. She was jolted out of her reverie when she heard a loud _BLIP _behind her. She whirled to see the Animus had begun to glow with an eerie blue light, and she carefully approached it. She glanced at the panel on the side. It read: _Villa Auditore, Monteriggioni_,_ Italia. Translator ON. _She stared down at the thing for a second, before cautiously reaching out to touch the Animus.

That was the stupidest thing she could've ever done.

Immediately, the Animus let out a shriek. Yes, a shriek, and there was an explosion. Amelia felt herself being hurtled through the air, and then suddenly there was the roaring of wind, and she was being sucked down in a spiral. She opened her mouth to scream, but it was lost in the hurricane of motion. She felt herself falling for what felt like forever, when she finally struck ground, and fell face first.

_OoOoO_

The first thing Amelia felt was the sun on her back. She opened one eye, and found herself staring at a dirt covered road. She raised her head slowly, and saw she was laying in what seemed to be an alley. When she looked up, she saw a bright blue sky above her, and she could hear in the distance people chatting away, though in English, with accents she could not place. Her heart was pounding so fast, and she was so frightened.

Finally, she willed herself to get up, and when she did the site that greeted her nearly made her feint again. She was standing in an alley in what appeared to be an Italian town. The buildings around her looked very old, and she could see people passing in front of her, dressed in what looked like peasant garb. She saw a little girl come skipping down the road, and she quickly called her over, the terror in her chest rising faster with each passing second.

"Excuse me little girl, but um, where am I?"

The little girl stared at her in wonder for a moment, probably thrown off by Amelia's evident business attire. "You are in _La Villa Auditore, _signora."

Amelia felt her blood run cold, "Oh God..." dare she even ask the next question? "And...who owns this villa?" she asked, her voice trembling.

The little girl laughed at her now, "Why it is owned by the Auditore family, of course! Mario and his nephew, Ezio!" She then skipped away happily, while waving at Amelia over her shoulder.

Amelia stood there in shock for a few moments, her eyes growing larger and larger and her breath becoming shallower and shallower.

"Oh...fuck."

**A/N:**** So there ya'll have it! Remember to R&R! And also, did I get my facts straight? I was on Assassin's Creed Wiki the whole night XD I need feedback please! It is much appreciated! And also remember, THIS IS A MARY-SUE STORY. So if you hate them: SAVE YOURSELF NOW. Haha. And this is purely fan-made, just for fun, so no haters! I hope ya'll enjoyed this silly little thing XD I hope to continue it later. Bye for now!**


	2. Ezio Auditore da Firenze

Chapter II:

Ezio Auditore da Firenze

"Okay, breathe." Amelia told herself, still in shock of what had just happened, "you touched the Animus, and now you're...in the Italian Renaissance? Sure...sometime in the late 1400's? Is that what the computer said? Fuck, I can't remember! Shit, shit, SHIT!" She was beginning to panic: not a good thing. Amelia took a few deep breaths. "Okay, keep a level head. Just breathe, _breathe. _What would I normally in a situation like this? Oh who am I kidding? I've never been in a goddamn situation like this! _Snap out of it Amelia!_" She mentally kicked herself. She looked around, her heart pounding.

Of several things Amelia was absolutely certain First, she was, as far as she knew, stuck in the Italian Renaissance for the time being. Second, she was stuck in the Italian Renaissance with who Vidic had made _very_ clear were their mortal enemies. And last, she needed to blend in. One thing she knew was that people in this time would not take too kindly to her appearance, especially here. So, the first thing she had to do was find a change of clothes.

She was about to exit the Animus, when Amelia noticed something strange. As a group of people walked past, they seemed to shimmer in and out of focus. She blinked a few times to try and clear her vision, but when she looked back, they continued to look almost _glitchy_. Confused, the turned her head, and distinctly saw, floating somewhere out of the corner of her eyes, and glowing white and blue sign that read: _Villa Auditore, Monteriggioni_,_ Italia. SEQUENCE: UNKNOWN. _

"What the hell?" She muttered. She became suddenly very aware of how odd the sky looked, and how the people seemed to glitch out. She remembered how Vidic had mentioned that a Subject would "enter the Animus" and re-live (in a way) the memories of their ancestors.

Had she somehow _literally_ entered the Animus?

Was she the only one that could see all this? Was it only her mind in here? Was her unconscious body still lying in the middle of the genetic research lab? Probably not, since if it was, Vidic would've awoken her by now, since he was bound to have heard that explosion. Hell, Juno herself could've heard that explosion! (A/N: tehe :P)

Amelia sat down against the wall of the alley. People who passed her continued to shoot her questioning looks. Once or twice someone would stop and ask her if she was alright. She expected she looked very strange to them, being dressed as she was, with makeup and a foreign hairstyle.

As she sat, she thought as carefully as she could about her current situation. From what she had managed to read from Ezio's history before the Animus had bugged out, she had learned a bit about his. His family was hung in 1476, in Florence, Italy, and he then came to live with his uncle Mario in the villa. This gave her a lot of information. She knew that the date was later than 1476, somewhere after Sequence 11, and between Sequence 14. She also knew that something was going to happen in 1499, though she hadn't been able to read that far. This was about all the information about the dates she knew. She was sometime between 1476 and 1499. She also knew that Ezio had a mother named Maria and a sister named Claudia who were still alive. They all lived up in the Villa over-looking the little town, and were constantly trying to fix it up.

This was unfortunately all she knew at the moment. One thing was for certain: she needed to find a change of clothes, and find some way to get the _hell_ out of there. She rose to her feet, and glanced around her. She noticed a woman who seemed to be putting her laundry out to dry. _How convenient_. She thought, and snuck towards the clothes line.

Amelia had never been any good at stealing. In fact, she was downright terrible at it. This became _very_ apparent when she attempted to steal a dress hanging from the clothes-line, and the woman saw her. She yelled and pointed at Amelia, who bolted immediately.

She ran as fast as she could, past the alley she had first appeared in, and towards the only place she could think of: the Villa Auditore. She tore up some stairs, and managed to hide behind a garden wall without the woman seeing her. She held her breath as the woman, along with who she supposed was she husband, raced past her hiding spot. She breathing became less shallow as the shouts of the two people died away. She finally could breathe easy and get changed.

Amelia practically ripped off her clothes and threw on the dress. It was a little big here and there, but nothing to complain about. She undid her ponytail, and her black hair fell down to her waist, and her obviously pale, non-Italian skin seemed to glow. She brushed her hair down in front of her face, trying to conceal her evident British heritage, and crept out from behind the garden wall, while glancing carefully around her. She tucked her modern clothes beneath her arm, and set out along the side of the villa. She was about halfway down the little dirt road, when someone behind her yelled. She whirled to see the woman from who she stole the dress pointing at her.

She ran.

What else could she have done anyway? Just stood there like a deer in the headlights? No. That would've been worse. Instead she ran like she was in the Olympics. She ran as fast as her heavy dress wearing, skinny little American body would let her.

Which apparently was not fast enough.

She felt someone grab her around the waist, and she felt herself falling to the ground; again. She rolled, yelled, bit and struggled, and found herself face to face with a guard.

"Shit," she muttered, and he glared at her.

"Why do you steal from Madonna Flora?" he demanded, hauling her to her feet.

"I'm sorry!" She protested, trying to get out the man's iron grip.

The man regarded her with distain, "You are not from around here, are you _bella_?"

Her mind was going a mile a minute. She needed an excuse, and fast. "No, I'm not. I'm from..." Shit, who in her ancestry could she use in this case? "I'm from England," she said, trying to feign a British accent. She had to keep herself from snorting: her accent was god-awful. "I'm from...southern England."

The guard didn't look convinced, "You are from England? And why are you here?" His grip on her arm tightened.

"A-at first I went to France, but they are insane there, so corrupted by the..." damn who were they following now? "The Borgia! So then, I decided to keep on going, and I eventually ended up here! But, I don't even know where here is!" It was the most pathetic attempt at an excuse she had ever come up with before in her whole life.

The guard sneered at her, "Well, that is a lovely story _piccolo ladro_, but highly unlikely. Sadly, I cannot fully choose what to do with you. You will speak to the Auditore's for your...sentence." He then began to drag her towards the villa, and the whole while Amelia was trying very hard not to freak out entirely.

"No really! It's true! I come from a small town in England! My family owns a small Abbey on its outskirts! I was trying to escape my protestant father!" She was now just making up complete crap. She didn't even know if half the things she was saying were even true.

The guard froze, "Your father is a protestant? Well that changes things!" He let her go, "My apologise _bella_, but you will still have to explain yourself to either _Signor _Mario or _Signor_ Ezio. I am sorry about your containment with a protestant _bastardo_. However, the fact that you stole from Madonna Flora, is another story. You will still have to succumb to that consequences for that. "

Amelia's jaw hit the floor. It had worked? NO EFFING WAY. She stood there in shock for a moment, before she was ushered inside the villa. "Uh, yeah! I mean, thank you sir, I am truly grateful!" _Talk like you're from here stupid!_ She reminded herself. _At least this way you're not entirely lying to people. I mean, you _are _not from around here. It isn't a _total_ lie. Right?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she found herself within the gorgeous villa, and there were several people in front of her. She immediately recognized Claudia Auditore, Ezio's sister, Maria Auditore, his mothers, and Mario Auditore, his uncle.

"Ah _ciao_! What seems to be the problem here _soldato_?" Mario greeted them warmly, smiling upon the guard and Amelia.

"This young woman stole the dress she is wearing from Madonna Flora _signor_," replied the guard. "However, she has informed me that she has escaped England in order to rid herself from her protestant father." He bowed and left the villa, leaving Amelia to face her fate. She blushed fiercely when Mario fixed her with a knowing gaze.

"_Ciao bella_," he said kindly, "do not be afraid. I am Mario Auditore, and this is Maria and Claudia." He gestured to Ezio's mother and sister. Amelia nodded nervously.

"I'm Amelia Hill," she said cautiously, "I'm sorry for stealing from Madonna Flora. But...I needed some new clothes." She gave them all her best puppy-dog eyes.

Mario studied her for a moment, "You are not from around here, are you _bella_?" he asked.

Amelia felt her blood run cold. Yes, he had asked her the same question the guard had, but in a different, more knowing tone. Did he know? No, there was no way. Impossible!

"Claudia," Mario said suddenly, "take Amelia to your room, and fix her a bath and get her some new clothes. Madonna Flora needs her dress back. When you are done Amelia, I would like to speak with you in my study. We need to discuss your...situation." He nodded at them and turned towards another room, which Amelia took to believe, was his study.

Claudia smiled at Amelia, "Come with me _signora_, and I'll show you my room." She extended her hand and Amelia tentatively took it. She allowed Claudia to lead her up the stairs. "How old are you?" Claudia asked kindly.

"Almost nineteen," Amelia replied slowly, still in awe of her current situation. Were people in this era really that gullible? _Seriously?_ But then again, the way Mario had looked at her...it still confused her.

The two girls were at the top of the stairs when the door to the villa flew open again, and they whirled. A tall man in a white hood and armour entered the villa swiftly. He had daggers, a sword, and leather adorning his body. Amelia saw Claudia's face light up.

"Ezio!" She cried, letting go of Amelia's hand, and running down the stairs to embrace her brother.

"Claudia," Ezio replied, hugging his sister. "How are you?"

"I am well, I trust you were successful?" Claudia asked, looking her older brother in the eye.

The assassin nodded once, before removing his hood, allowing his handsome, tan face to be revealed. Amelia had to stifle a gasp. He was even more beautiful than his picture had led on.

He looked up at her now, and their eyes briefly met, before he looked down at Claudia, "Tell Mario I have returned. I will be in his study shortly." He then broke away from his sister, and ascended the stairs, passing Amelia, and as he did, he stopped.

"_Buon giorno_," he said in his deep voice, his dark eyes searching her face. "And who might you be _bella_?"

It took Amelia a moment to retrieve her voice. "I am Amelia Hill sir. A pleasure." She extended her hand, in an attempt to shake it, but Ezio picked it up and kissed the back of it.

"Likewise _signora_," he said, "You are not around here, are you? I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze."

She smiled slightly, blushing all the while. "You could say that."

He smiled and turned away from her, continuing on his way down the hall. Claudia came back up the stairs, and showed Amelia to her room. The whole time Amelia's mind was racing.

_That _was Ezio? _That _was the assassin Vidic had spoken of? The one whose ancestors were going to be wiped out by the Templars? That handsome, chivalrous, man?

Well_ hell_.

**A/N:**__**Yay! Another chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed it! It took me a while XD R&R please! And I love constructive criticism! **


	3. Author Update!

**A/N:**** UPDATE. Okay so the user "****iguanablogger" was kind enough to point my large historical/religious mishap in chapter 2! Turns out that England didn't get Protestants until about a century **_**after**_** my story takes place! Haha oops. What can I say, Amelia is an idiot XD HOWEVER, I am actually going to use this to my advantage! Ya'll recall the look Mario gave her yeah? Well let's just say Amelia is about to be called out on her bluff. DUN DUN DUN. So yes, as you can all see, I was tired when I wrote last night's chapter tehe. But I am so glad that iguanablogger was kind enough to let me know of my mistake! So, my mistake! XD Anyway, chapter 3 should be up on the weekend hopefully (considering my story is saved on another computer, and I am using one at my high school to submit this update O.O). So, please enjoy reading what I have posted thus far, and I appreciate any helpful tips! (i.e. dates, people, character personalities, facts etc.) And a thank you to all my lovely reviewers and subscribers! You guys are awesome :D**

**Thanks! Twi. M **


	4. Caught

Chapter III:

Caught

_That_ was Ezio? That was Ezio. God. What was she to do now?

Claudia smiled at Amelia as she opened the door to her room. "This is my room, welcome. Why don't you get out of that dress, and I shall fetch you one of mine? Then I shall prepare you a bath."

Amelia blinked, jolted out of her thoughts. "Oh yeah, thanks." Claudia politely turned away as Amelia took off the stolen dress. Once she had it off, she handed it back to Claudia, who observed her undergarments with great interest. Amelia felt her cheeks flush as Claudia unabashedly tugged on the strap of her bright blue bra. Not. Obvious. At all.

"What a strange brand of...undergarments you wear _signora_." Claudia smiled at her, "are they of British make?"

Amelia thought as fast as she could. "Uhm, yeah! It's a...new kind of fashion. Underwire and everything, like a corset!" Ha, smooth.

"A...what?" Claudia looked confused.

_Damn, so close_. "Never mind." Amelia chewed on a lock of her dark hair, as Claudia fixed her with an interested gaze, before turning away to fetch a large basin, big enough for Amelia to fit into. She then stuck her head out of the bedroom door, and instructed someone to fetch some water, and have it heated. When she returned into the room, she stood in front of Amelia.

"You are from England you said, _signora_?" She asked, an amused smile on her face.

Amelia nodded quickly. "Yes, from a small part. It isn't well known, but its home." She threw Claudia her best, cheesiest smile she could, and Claudia laughed.

"And your father was...protestant? I have never heard of such a thing myself. Is it a British custom?"

Amelia froze. "Y-you've never heard of Protestants?"

Claudia raised a perfect, black eyebrow. "No, I have not. Should I have?"

Amelia was suddenly struck with a case of cotton-mouth. "Mfghffsglrgl..." She swallowed hard, trying to clear her throat. _Shit. I've messed something up, I know it! They know. They have to. This is exactly the reason why I never majored in Historical Studies! I've gotten my butt handed to me in a millisecond! Why did I have to kick that STUPID ANIMUS? It's because of that thing that I'm here! And now Claudia probably thinks I'm insane for just standing here looking like a fish out of water._

"Amelia?" Claudia stammered, "You look as though you just saw phantom!"

Close enough. "I'm fine Claudia. I'm sorry. I'm just...surprised that you've never heard of Protestants! They're quite...tyrannical. Especially my father." She then made a very big show of gushing about Claudia's dress, in order to distract the young woman and, thank the dear Lord, it worked.

"I have the_ loveliest_ dress for you! It is dark green, and I think it will match your hair and skin perfectly." Claudia exclaimed. She rushed to her armoire, and flung it open to reveal a large selection of dresses. Amelia had never been a huge dress person, but when she saw that closet...

She almost had an aneurism.

There were so many colors and fabrics! It was like that Skittles commercial, when people had Skittles rain down on them from a rainbow, only in this case, it was dresses instead of Skittles. She lurched over to the armoire, her mouth hitting the floor.

"They're... Oh my God. And you said you had one you think I'd like?" She asked Claudia, her eyes shining.

Claudia smiled, "Of course! Let me find it, it is buried someplace in here." She then proceeded to dive into the closet, and scrambled about until she came flying out with a dress clutched to her breast. It was beautiful, the most gorgeous dress Amelia had ever seen. It was a lot like the one Claudia wore, except it was green rather than salmon and pink. It also did not have a bow around the like hers. In fact, it was a much simpler version of Claudia's. But nonetheless, it very a very pretty dress, and Amelia couldn't wait to put it on. However, as she recalled when there was a knock on the door, and the basin was filled with steaming water, she still had to bathe.

This was going to be slightly awkward, since Amelia had the feeling that there wouldn't be any shampoo she was used to, nor razors or conditioner. She watched Claudia with interest as the young woman went about her room, fetching various bottles. She came back over to Amelia, and handed her two bottles, filled with strong smelling liquids.

"Here, these you will lather yourself with. They make you smell like rose petals." Claudia smiled at Amelia, who grinned back nervously.

"Um, you wouldn't happen to have a razor, would you?" She asked, blushing. Claudia looked confused. Again.

"I'm sorry? I...I do not know what you're talking about."

Amelia sighed, "Do you have anything that Ezio or Mario uses to shave their faces? A small one preferably."

Claudia blinked, "I'll...see what I can find." She hurried out of the room, and Amelia set to work dealing with her bath.

She slowly removed her bra and underwear, and her skin seemed to glow in the dim light of the bedroom. She stepped into the basin filled with warm water, and sighed happily. Now this was something she could relate to in this century. She gratefully sank into the warm waters, and rested her had back on the edge of the metal basin. She closed her eyes and was lost in thought. She thought about how she was going to get back, and how she had even got there in the first place. She opened her eyes and looked around her surroundings. The ceiling was of fine make: all wooden and...beamy. The windows were large too, and she could feel a breeze blowing in from outside. For an era hundreds of years before her own, she really didn't hate it here. Another thing she still couldn't understand was how she was supposed to survive with her stupid story. What if they found her out? What was she supposed to do? She _could_ beg for forgiveness...but then what? Would they throw her out? How would she get back? She knew one thing for certain: she could not, under _any_ circumstances, tell them that she was working for the Templars. If she did that, abandonment, or even execution was definite.

She let out an angry sigh, and sat up; grabbing a bottle that Claudia had given her. She stood slowly up in the basin, so she wouldn't fall, and began to pour the liquid on her body. It did smell very good, and she smiled, inhaling happily. She scrubbed her arms and legs, as well as her torso and face. She then splashed water up onto herself, rinsing herself off. She then slowly stepped out of the basin, and searched around for a towel to cover her until Claudia came back, if she found a razor. Amelia finally found a small one, no bigger than a bathmat. She wrapped the tiny thing around herself, and then wandered to the window, and looked out.

The view was amazing. She could see for miles outside the city. The green hills rolled and heaved, and the sky was a bright, flawless blue, with a few clouds invading here and there. She smiled and looked down at the little town before her. She could see people running back and forth, and children playing in the streets. Suddenly there was a flash of someone running. She looked farther down, and saw what appeared to be Ezio darting across the courtyard. She watched as he leapt nimbly onto a ledge and, like her, observed his town. She watched him for a few moments, before he suddenly turned and looked up at the house.

Directly at her.

Surprisingly, Amelia didn't flinch, nor run. She merely stood there in her towel, and stared right back at him. Their eyes held for what felt like forever, and she felt her mouth curve up in a little smile. Ezio seemed to notice this, for me smiled slightly back. He then leapt off the ledge, and returned inside.

It was now that Amelia let out her breathe that she'd been holding. Dear God that guy was _smokin'!_ Yes, there had been good looking guys back in Denver, but none compared to Ezio. He was so...perfect. She smiled and returned to the basin to sit on the edge of it. She placed her chin in her hand, and chewed on a lock of her now wet back hair. She thought again about how she was going to save her hide this time. She knew deep down she couldn't bring herself to harm any of these people. In only a short time (like half an hour to be exact) they had already showed her more kindness than Vidic had showed her during his tour. She was faced with a very large dilemma, and she was beginning to get a little scared.

She was jolted out of her daydreaming when the door opened, and Claudia came back in, looking flustered.

"I found what you asked for!" She handed Amelia a very small piece of metal, not much bigger than the razors Amelia had back home. "Though I do not know why you asked for such a silly thing. Either way, enjoy. I shall wait outside until you are done." Claudia swept from the room, and Amelia was left alone again. She quickly proceeded to lather her legs and armpits with the oils Claudia had given her and, very carefully, she was able to shave her legs and armpits, with only a few minor injuries.

After what felt like forever, Amelia was ready. She put on the dress Claudia had given her, and looked at herself in the tall mirror that Claudia had. She looked fairly presentable, and felt satisfied. She then exited Claudia's room, and was greeted by the Italian woman in the hall.

"Are you ready to visit my uncle now, _signora_?" Claudia asked, and Amelia nodded nervously. She was led down the hall and down the stairs again. She was showed to a room where she found Mario and Ezio waiting patiently for her. Claudia gave her a gentle push, and Amelia entered the room, clearing her throat to show she was there.

Mario and Ezio both turned to look at her. Mario smiled warmly, and Ezio's jaw dropped. Amelia felt her face flush, and she quickly addressed Mario.

"The dress is on its way back to Madonna Flora. Again I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused." She bowed her head, as to feign her proper Englishness.

Mario waved a hand, smiling at her, "Ah there is no need to apologize my dear! All is well." He gestured to Ezio, whose jaw still very intimate with the floor. "Ezio! Smarten up boy! I trust you two have met already?" He smiled as Amelia went beet red.

"Yes sir, it is a pleasure to see you again _Signore_ Ezio." She curtsied and Ezio smartened up instantly.

"Likewise _Signora _Amelia."

Mario then turned to Amelia. "I trust you are aware as to why you were asked to come and see me after your bath _bella_?" He asked, giving her a knowing smile.

Amelia blushed, "I cannot say I do sir. Please enlighten me." She smiled at him, and gestured warmly to several chairs surrounding a small table. The three of them took their seats, and Mario leaned across the table towards Amelia, much like Vidic had done prior to her "escape" into the Animus.

"If you were not before, I am certain that you are aware now _bella_, that there is no such thing as Protestants?" He was smiling now, and Amelia went white.

"Uh...I—that is to say...what?" She spluttered. Then she remembered. It was during the time of Queen Elizabeth and Queen Mary that the Protestants had come into play. _Shit! What do I do now?_

Mario was still smiling, and Ezio looked utterly confused. "Who are you really _bella?_" He asked, his eyes boring into hers.

Amelia had to think quickly. "Alright! I admit, I lied about my father being a Protestant. I do not know why, and I am sorry." She hung her head in "shame" and Mario laughed gently.

"Well then _bella_, why are you _here?_ I young British woman such as yourself must have a very interesting story as to why she is suddenly here in _Italia_."

Amelia chewed on her lower lip. "I-I have nowhere else to go _signor!_ I really did escape from England, and ended up here. I thought that if I said my father was some kind of tyrannical religion, and then people would pity me, and help me..." She looked around frantically, her mind racing. "My father really did treat me badly. I had to leave; he wanted me to wed someone I did not love!" There, _that _was a good excuse. In times like this, they _had_ to buy that excuse. "The man was repulsive, not to mention a tyrant like my father. Had I not run, I would be married to him right now! I tired going all over England, but my father has many friends, and so I had to leave my home behind. I tried going to France, but they cast me aside instantly. The Borgia has influenced them far too much."

"No doubt," Ezio spoke for the first time, and Amelia shot him and look.

"Anyway, so I could also not stay in France. So I kept on going. _Anything_ to escape that horrible man and my father. I've been to so many cities and towns. It wasn't until..." How long? A few weeks? No, someone would've noticed her. A few days? No, still too long. "It wasn't until about a day ago that I came across this villa. No doubt my father has told the authorities to look for me! He has allies all over, even here! No doubt the Borgia knows of my existence as well!" She gave Mario and Ezio her best puppy-dog eyes. "Please, I have heard stories that your family, the Auditores, _despise_ the Borgia for what they did to your family Ezio." She directed her last statement mainly at the Assassin, who blanched.

"How...do you know about that?" He asked slowly, his face twitching.

_Oh damn, have I said too much_. _No, keep playing it up! Make them sound famous_. "Your family...word of their...fate, reached even my home. My father spoke of how your family committed treason, and that they were hanged for it. I myself believed you all to be heroes. You fought for what you thought was right, and even though some of you perished, I still respect that. In my eyes, your family is the one to be followed, _not_ the Borgia." She smiled at Ezio, who continued to stare at her.

"You...you really think that?" he asked, staring at her. He then turned to Mario, "_Per il dio_ uncle, we cannot just cast her aside now!"

Mario fixed his nephew with a stern gaze. "Just because this woman showed your family compassion, does not mean we should trust her Ezio."

"You can trust me!" Amelia spoke up, "please, I implore you, let me stay here. I promise I shall remain only in this villa. I shall not leave this town, nor converse with any travellers. I beg you to trust me sir, for I will not betray you. I apologize for lying to you in the first place, but I promise you know that I will forever be honest, and that I shall fight anyone who comes into the villa wanting to destroy her!" That sounded pretty convincing, Amelia smirked to herself.

Mario leaned back in his chair, watching her. "How can we be certain?" He asked sceptically.

_Ok, time for the big finish_. "Because I already know you all are assassins, and I respect you for it." There was a silence now, as Mario and Ezio stared at her in disbelief.

"How do you know about that?" Mario demanded, rising to his feet.

Amelia tried to stay calm. "I figured Ezio's outfit was pretty obvious." She shrugged. "That, and his ninja skills, I mean agility." She blushed, "I saw him running around on ledges and stuff when I was in Claudia's room."

Mario stared at her, before turning to Ezio. "Alright, we will keep her here. But only because we cannot afford to have her spilling our _poco segreto_." He turned to Amelia, "You shall remain here in the villa and _only_ the villa, _capisca_?" She nodded quickly, and he continued, "You may not, under any circumstances, speak to _anyone_ from outside the villa, and you shall stay in Claudia's room with her. You are our guest _Signora_ Amelia, and shall be treated as such. Now please, I must concentrate on my work. Ezio, be a good _ragazzo_ and give our guest a tour of the villa. _Buon giorno_." Mario turned away and Ezio stood up, offering his arm to Amelia.

The two left the study, and Ezio led Amelia out the door to the villa, and into the city. They walked a short distance before Ezio turned to her.

"I take it that you do not take too kindly to arranged marriages, _sì_?" He smiled at her, and she blushed.

"No, not at all. I think they are stupid and pointless. One should marry for love, not duty." She looked away from his searching eyes, and felt him sigh.

"I agree _bella_, I know of a woman who was arranged to be married as well, but she was not as lucky as you are."

Amelia looked back, "Oh? Who was she?"

Ezio turned away from her, his eyes distant. "Cristina Vespucci."

**A/N: There you have it! Chapter 3! I'm sorry it took so long, I had no time to write until today D: I hope you all like this, since it's longer than the others :D I worked hard to make it make sense :P So please tell me if the future ones need any work! **

**Xoxo**

**Twi. M**


End file.
